AG165
| en_ed= | ja_op= | ja_ed=GLORY DAY 〜輝くその日〜 ③ | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG161-AG170 | footnotes=* }} King and Queen for a Day! (Japanese: ウソハチキングとマネネクイーン！？ King and Queen!?) is the 165th episode of the , and the 439th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 23, 2006 and in the United States on November 11, 2006. Blurb On their way to the Battle Tower, our heroes win a free massage from a thinly disguised Team Rocket. The treat turns out to be a trap when Team Rocket tries to snatch their Pokémon, but Munchlax's Metronome sends Team Rocket flying—along with Bonsly, Mime Jr., Meowth, and Pikachu, who end up lost in the city! What's worse, they're now being chased by a bunch of goons in suits. With Meowth's help, the Pokémon evade their pursuers and even get a free meal. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends encounter a different Bonsly and Mime Jr., who turn out to be the starring king and queen of a hit TV show. The same TV show whose set Meowth has just wandered onto, in fact! Meowth and Team Rocket are reunited with a new plan: Mime Jr. and Bonsly will replace their royal counterparts and make Team Rocket a fortune! However, the real King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr. have been found—the goons in suits Meowth saw were actually hired by the talent agency to find their runaway actors—and Ash and his friends come to check out the set as well. With Trainers and Pokémon together again, everyone is eager to be on TV. Everyone's getting along fine until Jessie doesn't get enough camera time. Irate, she calls for Team Rocket to show its true colors! Bonsly and Mime Jr. do battle on camera, thrilling the director but not Jessie. She calls out Seviper to put an end to the antics, but Pikachu sends Team Rocket blasting off and that's a wrap! Plot The episode begins with a recap of 's battle at the Battle Palace, where he won the Spirits Symbol. Ash and head towards the . While on the boat, Ash looks at his Symbols and admires them. Max reminds him that once he has six, the location of the seventh facility will be revealed. Brock tells them that the next facility they must go to is the Battle Tower so Ash can earn the Ability Symbol. As they arrive on the mainland, they are greeted by in disguise. Team Rocket tell them that for being the 777th group to land, they can receive free massages. Ash and his friends are skeptical about whether it is real or not, but decide to take up the offer anyway. As they are relaxing, presses a button on a controller, activating devices that lock them to the tables they are lying on. Team Rocket removes their disguises and try to grab , , and . Pikachu uses , but a glass wall protects Team Rocket. Meowth presses another button, trapping the three Pokémon within a cage. Before Team Rocket can steal their Pokémon, Ash sends out to attack. Jessie brings out and James sends out his but quickly decides that it is too cute to battle. Sceptile and Dustox trade blows with and . pops out of its in 's pack and uses , which turns into a that blows Team Rocket away. Ash and his friends are okay, but notice that Pikachu and Bonsly are missing. After Team Rocket lands in a faraway location, they notice that Mime Jr. and Meowth are missing as well. The missing Pokémon are caught in the tent, now hanging from a billboard in the city. The tent rips open and the Pokémon fall to the ground. Three men in black suits, hats, and sunglasses emerge from a luxury vehicle and approach the Pokémon in an attempt to catch them. The tent falls from above and covers the men, letting the Pokémon escape. Meowth believes that the men were sent by to go after him. He then figures that they are from an organization more evil than Team Rocket. The men find the Pokémon and once again start chasing after them. They are chased on the sidewalk, through an alley, under a bridge, and back on the streets, where the Pokémon jump on and over the men's car. Meowth accidentally breaks off the car's -shaped hood ornament and throws it away. They finally lose the men by hiding in industrial pipes. After running so much, the Pokémon stop in an alley and are too tired and hungry to move. Meowth sees a woman having trouble getting Pokémon food into a doorway and decides to help her. He plans to steal one of the boxes for himself and the other Pokémon, but as he is walking away with the last box, the woman sees him and lets him have it for his generosity. Meowth brings the box of Pokémon food back to the other Pokémon, but Pikachu is skeptical at first. Meowth explains that he worked very hard to earn that food. Ash and his friends are still looking for their Pokémon in the city. Brock worries about Bonsly since it cannot eat solid food. In a junkyard, all the Pokémon begin eating the food but Bonsly, who cannot eat solids. Meowth adds water from a faucet to the Pokémon food to soften it up enough for Bonsly to drink it through a straw. The men in black suits suddenly return and begin chasing the Pokémon again. Meanwhile, as Team Rocket is looking for the Pokémon, they spot a Mime Jr. and Bonsly in an alley, under a blanket. This Mime Jr. and Bonsly aren't familiar, however, since they are wearing a yellow kerchief and blue scarf, respectively. The scared Pokémon run out of the alley and right into Ash and his friends. A group of fans run after the two Pokémon as they flee. Brock realizes that it's not his Bonsly. He and May then explain that those are actors from a famous romantic Pokémon movie in which Bonsly and Mime Jr. stay in love even though everyone tries to keep them apart. Meowth, Pikachu, Bonsly, and Mime Jr. run across a bridge, where a casting crew is set up. Meowth realizes that the three men who were chasing them must have mistaken them for the king and queen of the movie they are working on. After looking at both Mime Jr. and Bonsly, the director realizes that they must not be the same Pokémon. Team Rocket disguise themselves as agents and step in to suggest to the director that the Pokémon are just as good or even better than the real King Bonsly and Queen Mime Jr. With no other choice, the director decides to use them. Mime Jr. and Bonsly are given a kerchief and scarf to look just like the real king and queen and do their parts. A man in a Mime Jr. costume and another in a Bonsly one act out the scene for the Pokémon. They face each other and hug one another out of love. Mime Jr. then mimics its part as the two men demonstrate again. The director forgets all doubt he had with the replacements and is excited to have them. As they are eating lunch, Team Rocket comments on how great the food is and how Bonsly is able to drink out of a bottle after their hard work. Jessie comes up with the idea that they should try to get Pikachu in the movie as an extra so that they can steal all the Pokémon once filming is finished. Ash and his friends run into the three men from before and notice that they are holding the real Bonsly and Mime Jr. actors. The men explain that they are talent agents and were looking for a Pokémon Center because the Pokémon were very sick. They tell Ash and his friends that they saw their Pokémon on the bridge. The director receives a phone call about the sick actors, but decides to stick with the stand-ins. When Ash and his friends go to the set, Pikachu and Bonsly leap into Brock and Ash's arms. The director explains to them the situation about needing Bonsly and Mime Jr. as stand-ins for the movie. The director asks if they could help out by being extras who walk in the background during the scene. The scene plays out perfectly until Team Rocket, wearing costumes, stand in front of the camera and ruin the shot. They are thrown off of the set and the scene is shot again. This time, smoke disrupts the scene and Team Rocket performs their motto. The director knocks each member of Team Rocket, including , off of the set. Jessie retaliates by knocking him to the ground. Brock scolds at Jessie for talking back to the director and tells Bonsly to use repeatedly on her, but Mime Jr. uses to imitate Bonsly's Double-Edge. After Bonsly uses , Mime Jr. uses , and Bonsly responds with , all while the director has the cameraman keep shooting the scene. Mime Jr. uses , making everyone confused and start dancing. The director imagines that the movie is going to be great with everyone getting up to dance, and that he will win an award for it. Fed up, Jessie brings out while Ash has Pikachu use . Seviper uses , but Pikachu evades and uses to send Team Rocket blasting off. The director yells cut to end the episode. Major events * 's next match is revealed to be at the near Cremini Town. * James's Mime Jr. is revealed to know . * Brock's Bonsly is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Spenser (flashback) * Drama staff ** ** Fat man ** Old man ** Young man * Men in black ** Man A ** Man B ** Man C * Woman * Female fans ** Fan A ** Fan B Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Spenser's; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Spenser's; flashback) * (King Bonsly) * (Queen Mime Jr.) Trivia * is used as background music. * The billboard that , , , and are caught on is an advertisement for the movie. * The director of the drama resembles executive producer Kunihiko Yuyama. * Polka O Dolka was featured in this episode for the first time, with Meowth singing English lyrics of the song. This happened when James' Mime Jr. used . This is the second Japanese song used after Advance Adventure. ** Due to the song being dubbed by 4Kids, Maddie Blaustein is heard singing it. Errors * While and are preparing for their massage, Ash and are seen with their jackets on for one shot. Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 165 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth de:Achtung, Kamera läuft! es:EP442 fr:AG165 ja:AG編第165話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第164集